Its all just a game
by ImShortDontPutThingsOnShelves
Summary: When the rest of team crafted start to make a game out of Ty's question (wanna record with me?) Ty starts cutting again. What will happen when They all find out? will i ever write a good story/summary? NO I WON'T
1. Chapter 1

Ty sighed as he walked into the team crafted house_. _It was getting old. The same thing every day_. _He would wake up, get dressed, skip breakfast, ask if anyone wanted to record. They would make up any excuse they could, and then he would record by himself. He would skip dinner, and lock the bathroom door. _  
><em>There he would make one cut for every excuse one of his 'friends had made.'

Ty laughed as he looked at his arm. He had ran out of room on his left arm. He moved onto his right.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. But this time he made an extra cut.

Then he started to wipe up the blood that he had spilled all over the sink, but he stopped. He decided to be reckless. He left the blood on the sink.

He walked over to the living room, but heard a voice say his name in the kitchen. It was Adam. "the game with Ty is getting a bit old, don't you guys think?" he was saying. "nah, dood, its fun, trying to make up excuses!" That was Mitch. He grinned. It was all just a game, huh? He tried his best to keep his laugh in, but couldn't. He ran back to his room, and burst out laughing. 'a game' he thought. 'lets see who will be the first to use the bathroom!' this thought just made him laugh even harder.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the general direction of the bathroom. He wondered who it was. He made his was to the bathroom, still chuckling to himself.

When he did get to the bathroom, he heard them all arguing over who the blood belonged to. "its not mine!" yelled Ian. "well then whose is it!" yelled Adam back.

Ty couldn't help himself. He began to laugh. Everyone's' heads shot towards him. He kept laughing. _  
><em>

"whats so funny?" asked Jerome, annoyed. Ty just kept on laughing. He just couldn't stop.

**A/N hope you enjoyed. HATE IF YOU WANT TO! I DONS CARE! XD next chapter will e up soon. if i ge any reviews, that is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THANK YOU ALL! 4 REVIEWS! Yeeeeaaaahhhh buddddyyyyy**

**RESPONSES: AWSOME: thank you! Here is your chapter! I hope you enjoy**

** : thank you for the positive feedback! It makes me want to continue this!**

**Pinkittwice54: nothing is funny, its just the only other choice is to cry, and Ty doesn't want to appear weak, even in front of himself.**

**CrystalFeather0900: thanks for your review! And i think you meant to say chapter! Not review lololol! **

**WHO SHOULD I PAIR TY WITH? Review. Here are you choices: Jason, Adam or Ian. **

**NOW! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! So I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ASIDE FROM TEH PLOT AND SOON ENOUGH, I SHALL OWN MITCH! (i wish)**

**Onto THE story! (its like, 5am right now, and i has to be up at 6 for school, but OH WELL, you guys need a new chapter, and i feel really bad for making you wait) Also, i decided that Jason needed some more love **

**TRIGGER WARNING: CUTS/SELF HARM/ SUICIDE IN LATER CHAPTERS! (SPOILER ALERT)**

Everyone just stared while he laughed. Ty had to lean on the wall for support, but he fell over anyway. "I asked what so funny?" repeated Jerome. Suddenly, realisation dawned in Jason's eyes. "that's not Ian's blood" he said quietly. Everyone's head (aside from Ty's) turned to look at him. "what do you mean, Jason?" asked Mitch.

"you really are stupid!" exclaimed Ty, Having recovered from his laughing fit. Mitch looked towards Ty, then at the bathroom door, then at Jason, then back at Ty. He seemed to realise, because he stayed quiet. One by one, the whole of team crafted came to realise that it was Ty's blood.

"How that happen?" asked Adam. Ty began to laugh again. This seemed to confuse Adam even more. Jason took him into the kitchen and explained to him.

THIS IS CALLED A TIME SKIP

After cleaning up the blood from the sink, Ty neatly dodged the questions thrown at him, and running back to his room. After about 15 minutes, there came a knock at the door. Ty grunted, and herd the door open.

Ty's POV (because I'm better at writing in 1st person XD)

Jason's soft voice reached my ears, but it all just bounced off of my ears. I felt him shaking me, but I d just shook it off. I heard him talking to the others, then I heard them all leave. I curled up in a ball, and started to cry. I hated crying, but right now I had no other choice. 'Well...' said a nasty little voice in the back of my head (**A/N I have experienced this little voice, and believe me, it it nasty) **'it is clear you're too wimpy to even consider killing yourself, so...' I curled into a tighter ball, and began my mantra: 'go away, leave me alone, go away, leave me alone' My voice began to rise until i was screaming; 'GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!' I heard the others come running in, but all that mattered to me was drowning out that voice in my head. But as I got louder, so did the voice. 'WEAK, FEEBLE, TOO GAY TO LIVE! JUST GO KILL YOURSELF, YOU STUPID FAGGOT!' I ran past the guys, towards the bathroom.

**A/N LONGEST CHAPTER EVAAA! Also, guys, i was thinking that i would upload a new story, this one will be a harry potter story! XD so, review if you like my writing **

**GOODBYE MY IisdSHRahrtjtyhgrsrdhhaJHBGWEG** **dearest readers**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N UR MUR GURD! WHAT IS THIS! ANOTHER CHAPTER!? NO WAY! **

**REVIEW RESPONSES!?**

**Pinkittwice54: i'm sorry, but, here, I'm the writer, and you are the reader! (lol jk, if you have any suggestions, i'd be glad to take them into account XD) **

**KohtaKiller: YEAS! Wait till you read this chapter; its even better (i hope DX)**

**DARKSOMEONE41: here you go!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: nice username, BTW. Here is a new chapter**

** : I WILL DO SO! Sorry about no response last chapter. IT GOT DELETED! **

**AWESOME: thank you. Ditto to you from above ^-^**

**ALSO WARNING FOR LANGUAGE!?**** I mean. This is Adam . **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS: Matt and ReedyReid! LOVE YOU GUYS**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Jason POV

Ty sure could run, But Adam was faster. He rugby tackled Ty, falling to the ground with a load THUMP! Ty began to struggle.

Adam POV

As Ty began to struggle, it took pretty much all my strength to hold him down. As he opened his eyes, I saw something i never expected. Fear. Ty was quite clearly scared shitless, and as i was sat on his waist, I felt something wet seep through my jeans. Ty was struggling, trying to push me off him. I held him down. I had no idea what that strange liquid was, until I smelt...well, pee. I looked down at him, and realised he truly was afraid. "Adam, perhaps you should let him up now?" suggested Ian (**A/N IAN NEEDS LOVE TOO!) **I nodded, and got up. Jason walked over, and knelt down beside him.

Jason POV (AGAIN, BECAUSE I AM THE WRITER)

I Knelt down next to Ty, ignoring the stain on his pants, and whispered soothing words to him. After about 20 minutes, I had convinced him to get up.

~TIME SKIPPAGE!~

3rd person POV

It had been a few months since the incident, and things had gone back to the way they were. That is until Ty didn't come out of his room at breakfast. Ty never missed breakfast. EVER!

**A/N ok, this is all for now!? REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!? PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OH MY GAWD! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had writers block, then my mum was hogging my laptop, so i couldn't use it! And, very sad news, Team Crafted has broken up. IM SO SAD! **

**ALSO, you actually like this? I thought it would be one of those fics that sit on the site, festering. But, NOPE! You like it? NO WAY! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****ForeverAMaiden for her outstanding bravery and courage in the darkest of times. Keep your head up, girlie, cause you are great. **

**TO THE STORY!**

Ty POV

They all thought we were over it. They were. But I'm not. I'm done with the lies. It was always lies. 'LIES' screeched the voice. I ran to the bathroom, locking the door. Nothing mattered. Not anymore. Nothing mattered. Not after they thought I had gotten over it. I grabbed a bottle of meds, and a glass, filling it with water. Suddenly, there was a bang on the door. " TY! ARE YOU IN THERE?" called out Jason. I choked. He knew. How did he know? I called back "yeah, be out in a sec!" I shoved the medicine back into the cabinet, unlocking the door, forcing my lips to twitch upwards in a smile. Jason looked relived at me, looking relatively healthy. "are you ok? You missed breakfast." Jason asked. I muttered "fine", brushing past him. I didn't turn back to see the hurt look on his face i knew would be there. I felt bad, but I don't want him to be sad.

Jason POV

Something was up with Ty. I just knew it. I could tell by the way he was pushing all away. I would find out what was wrong with my best friend. I would.

*time skip*

Ian POV (bet you weren't expecting that!)

I had noticed something wrong with Ty in the past few months. Well, so had everyone, even his fans. I felt bad for him, but I know Ty. Or, at least, i did, and that Ty wouldn't want sympathy.

**ARG! This is really just a chapter to get me back into writing again, so, as always, review. Also, i was thinking of doing a harry potter oneshot, so that should be up soon. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Not a Chapter (I'M BAAACK)

**AHHHAHAH omg guys i'm so so so so sorry! My laptop broke for like a year and it sucked :( BUT I AM BACK! I've got a lot going on right now but I WILL UPDATE ASAP! I'm sorry ;-;... Please keep reading my things :( **

**sorry this is so short and not an actual update but will be coming soon I promise :)**

**-Sky**


End file.
